NDN (Named Data Networking) is a content-centric future Internet architecture that attempts to gradually replace the TCP/IP network architecture that dominates the Internet for half a century. NDN network has advantages such as intelligent forwarding, decentralization, and location-independent, therefore the applications in NDN network have a more simple structure compared to that in TCP/IP network. It is because in the NDN network the data retrieval is in the network layer instead of the application layer. When a user of a content distribution application wants a specific data, the application only needs to get the name of the data in advance, and then sends the name to the network, and NDN network will automatically find the data corresponding to the name and return the data. In addition, the NDN network has a stronger and more natural scalability. This is also because the NDN network layer bears more functions, while eliminating the need for resource locating logic, and the need for a specified node responsible for global data scheduling, which is spontaneously solved by the network routing layer.
However, due to the limitations of hardware devices, the current NDN network can only be implemented based on Overlay Technology in the existing TCP/IP network, and the NDN network router function is simulated by CCNx, NFD and other software. So the advantages of NDN compared to TCP/IP networks are greatly limited and weakened. In this case, compared to the NDN network, TCP/IP network also has some special advantages during the network transition period. Firstly, IP is a connection-based communication protocol whose network layer control information consumes less network bandwidth, so it is more preferable for data transmission when communication destination address is specified. Secondly, because the implement of the current NDN network based on TCP/IP network by Overlay Technology leads to NDN packet signature delay, more transmission path in NDN routing algorithm and other undesirable factors, as a result the transmission efficiency of NDN network is lower than that of the TCP/IP network. In other words, in the NDN network implemented based on TCP/IP Overlay Technology, the transmission efficiency of packet is lower than that of the TCP/IP network.